1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to reel-braking devices; in particular to dual-bearing reel centrifugal braking devices for braking the spool rotatively provided in the reel unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In dual-bearing reels referred to as a bait reels, utilized mainly for lure fishing, generally braking force is made to act on the spool so that backlash, wherein the rotational speed of the spool when casting is faster than the line wind-out speed, does not occur. Centrifugal braking devices that employ centrifugal force developing from spool rotation to brake the spool are an example of this type of braking mechanism.
Japanese Utility Model Gazette Reg. No. 2588000 discloses a centrifugal braking mechanism of a braking device of this type in which its braking force is adjustable from outside of a reel body.
The above centrifugal braking mechanism includes two guide shafts, four shifters, a brake element, and a shifting mechanism. The two guide shafts penetrate through the spool shaft in the radius direction and are fixed to different positions of the spool shaft in the axial direction. The four shifters are attached to both ends of each of the guide shafts in a movable manner in the axial direction. The brake element is non-rotatably provided in the reel body in a movable manner in the spool axial direction. The shifting mechanism moves the brake element in the spool axial direction. The brake element is a cylindrical member that is disposed outer periphery side of the shifters. The shifting mechanism is a mechanism that may be operated from outside of the reel.
In the above-mentioned conventional centrifugal braking mechanism, the shifters are moved outwardly in the spool axial direction, when the spool rotates, due to the centrifugal force applied to the shifters which are attached to the guide shafts. The shifters then make contact with the brake element to brake the spool. When the brake element is moved in the axial direction by an operation of the shifting mechanism from outside of the reel, the number of the shifters which make contact with the brake element is changed to adjust the braking force.
In the foregoing conventional centrifugal braking device, since the guide shafts are provided penetrating the spool shaft, the positions of the two guide shafts in the spool axial direction have to be apart by the guide shaft diameter or more. Therefore, the brake element must be shifted the guide shaft diameter or more in the spool axial direction to change the braking force; and it is difficult to make delicate adjustments to braking force that depends on different numbers of guide shafts in the axial direction.
Moreover, the braking force adjustment ranges are restricted to the range from the maximum braking state in which all of the shifters fitted on the guide shafts make contact with the brake element, to the minimal braking state in which only one shifter fitted on a guide shaft makes contact with the brake element, which fixes the ranges of adjustment. For example, in the earlier noted conventional configuration, wherein the number of the spool-shaft-penetrating guide shafts is two, the braking force can only be adjusted in ranges at two stage: a maximum braking state in which four shifters make contact and an initial braking state in which two shifters make contact. Thus, the braking force cannot be adjusted finely, which at the same time freezes the braking force adjustment range.
An object of the present invention is to enable fine adjustment of braking force in a braking device for a dual-bearing reel.
Another object of the present invention is to make it so that braking force adjustment ranges can be altered in the braking device for a dual-bearing reel.
A separate object of the present invention is to prevent mis-assembly of the plurality of shifters of differing braking characteristics in a dual-bearing reel thus equipped.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a first aspect of the present invention is a device for braking a spool which is rotatably fitted to the reel body and includes a brake element, a rotary member, a plurality of shifters, and a shifting mechanism. The brake element is a cylindrically shaped member whose rotation is restricted with respect to the reel body. The rotary member is a member that rotates together with the spool and is relatively movable in the rotational axis direction of the spool with respect to the brake element. The shifters are members each of which is movably attached to the rotary member and moved towards the brake element by a centrifugal force generated by a rotation of the spool. The shifters are capable of making contact with the brake element with a different number thereof due to the relative movement of the rotary member in the rotational axis direction to the brake element. The shifting mechanism is a mechanism for relatively moving the brake element and the rotary member in the rotational axis direction.
In this centrifugal braking device, for instance, when the brake element is moved in the rotational axis direction, the number of the shifters which make contact with the brake element is changed due to the movement of the brake element in the axial direction and, hence, the braking force may be adjusted.
Herein, the shifters are attached to the rotary member which rotates together with the spool, and not to the guide shaft which penetrates the spool shaft. For this reason, a delicate adjustment of the braking force may be achieved since the shifters may be shifted more minutely when the shifters are disposed so as to be shifted in the rotational axis direction. Also, it is possible not only to vary the number of the shifters that make contact with the brake element by changing the position of the shifters in the rotational axis direction but also to change only the position of the shifters in the axial direction at which they make contact with the brake element.
Herein, the braking force may further be adjusted more minutely not depending on the position of the shifters in the rotational axis direction.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a second aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the first aspect, but further comprising a switching means for changing a state of at least one of the plurality of shifters to an inoperative posture in which no contact with the brake element is possible or to an operative posture in which a contact with the brake element is possible by changing a position of the at least one of the plurality of shifters.
Herein the number of the shifters which may make contact with the brake element may be changed by switching the state of the shifters to the operative posture or the inoperative posture by using the switching means. Since the state of the shifters may be changed to the operative posture or to the inoperative posture by using the switching means, the maximum braking force, the minimum braking force, or the rate of the change in the braking force may be varied. For this reason, the range in the adjustment of the braking force may be changed and the braking force may be freely adjusted depending on the weight of a lure or fishing methods.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a third aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the first and second aspects, but further wherein at least a part of the plurality of shifters is disposed so that the position where they come into contact with the brake element differs in the rotational axis direction.
Herein, the number of the shifters that make contact with the brake element is changed by the movement of the brake element in the rotational axis direction by changing the contacting position of the shifter in the rotational axis direction so that the braking force may be adjusted in a minute manner.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a fourth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the first and second aspects, yet further wherein each of the plurality of shifters is attached to a plurality of guiding portions which is radially disposed on the rotary member towards the brake element, in a movable manner in the radius direction of the spool.
Herein, since the guiding portions are disposed on the rotary member, the guiding portions may be shifted more minutely in the rotational axis direction and, hence, the braking force may be adjusted more accurately.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in the fifth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the fourth aspect, yet further wherein the guiding portion includes a plurality of guide shafts disposed radially on the rotary member towards the brake element, and each of the plurality of shifters is attached to the guide shafts in a movable manner in the axial direction thereof.
Herein, since the guide shafts are stood on the rotary member, when the guide shafts are to be displaced in the rotational axis direction, they can be displaced minutely regardless of the diameter of the guide shaft. Accordingly, the braking force may be adjusted more accurately.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a sixth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the fifth aspect, yet further wherein at least a portion of the plurality of guide shafts is attached to the rotary member so as to be displaced in a position in the rotational axis direction. In this centrifugal braking device, since the position of at least a portion of the guide shafts is displaced as compared with that of the other guide shafts, the number of the shifters that may make contact with the brake element may be changed by the movement of the brake element in the rotational axis direction and, hence, the braking force may be adjusted more minutely.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a seventh aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the fifth aspect, yet further wherein the switching means is capable of switching a state of the shifters to the two states by moving the shifters to a different position in the axial direction of the guide shafts. In this centrifugal braking device, the state of the shifters may be easily switched by simply moving the shifters in a different axial direction of the guide shafts.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in an eighth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the seventh aspect, yet further wherein the guide shaft is attached to a respective recessed portion radially formed around an outer periphery portion of the rotary member; and the switching means includes a pair of fixing projections formed on a side wall opposing in the rotational direction of the recessed portion so as to project towards the shifters, and shifter projections formed on the shifters so as to be capable of being engaged with the pair of fixing projections, at least one of the fixing projections and the shifter projection having an elasticity.
Herein, the state of the shifters is switched to the inoperative posture by restricting the movement of the shifters in the guide shaft direction by engaging the shifter projection with the fixing projections. The configuration of the switching means is therefore simplified. Moreover, employing the elasticity of at least either of the projections enables simple engagement and disengagement.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a ninth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the eighth aspect, yet further wherein the rotary member further includes stop projections which are placed in a row in the radius direction of the fixing projections and capable of being engaged with the shifter projection. In this centrifugal braking device, since the shifters are not detached from the guide shaft due to the presence of the stop projections, a shifter whose position is shifted in the rotational axis direction with respect to the brake element is not detached from the guide shaft due to a centrifugal force nor does not make contact with other members. Also, the shifters do not come out of the guide shaft if the spool is separated from the reel body.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a tenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the sixth aspect, yet further wherein at least a part of the plurality of shifters which is attached to the same position of the guide shafts in the rotational axis direction has a contacting portion whose contacting position in the rotational axis direction is different from other shifters. In this centrifugal braking device, the braking force may be adjusted, even if the shifters are attached to the guide shafts whose positions in the rotary axis are the same, by disposing the contacting portions that make contact with the brake element at positions differing in the axial direction. Accordingly, the braking force may be adjusted in more minute manner.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in an eleventh aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the sixth aspect, yet further wherein the shifters includes a main portion attached to the guide shafts and a contacting portion capable of making contact with the brake element fitted to the main portion, and the length of the contacting portion in the rotational axis direction is shorter than the length of the main portion in the rotational axis direction.
Herein, since the contacting portion may be disposed, being shifted in a position in the rotational axis direction, at the main portion, the number of the shifters which make contact with the brake element may be varied. For this reason, the braking force may be more minutely adjusted. Note that a certain degree of movement of the brake element needs to be secured in order to allow for errors in assembly.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twelfth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the sixth aspect, yet further wherein the shifters include a main portion attached to the guide shafts and a contacting portion capable of making contact with the brake element fitted to the main portion, and the length of the contacting portion in the rotational axis direction is shorter than an interval between the guide shafts in the rotational axis direction.
Herein, the contacting state may be released by, for instance, moving the brake element in a distance corresponding to the distance between the guide shafts in the rotational axis direction when the contacting portion is making contact with the brake element. That is, if the interval between the guide shafts is further shortened, the number of the shifters that make contact with the brake element may be securely changed by moving the brake element in a distance corresponding to the interval between the guide shafts.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a thirteenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the fourth aspect, yet further wherein the guiding portion includes a plurality of guiding surfaces formed radially on the rotary member oriented towards the brake element, and each of the plurality of shifters is attached to the respective guiding surface in a movable manner in the axial direction thereof. In this centrifugal braking device, the number of steps required for attaching the guide shafts to the rotary member may be reduced by attaching the shifters to the guiding surfaces formed radially on the rotary member in a movable manner.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a fourteenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the thirteenth aspect, yet further wherein the switching means is capable of switching a state of the shifters to the two states by moving the shifters to a different position in the radius direction of the guiding surfaces. In this centrifugal braking device, the state of the shifters may be easily switched by simply moving the shifters in different radius directions.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a fifteenth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the thirteenth aspect and fourteenth aspects, yet further wherein at least a part of the plurality of guiding surfaces is fitted to the rotary member so as to be shifted in a position in the rotational axis direction. In this centrifugal braking device, since the position of at least a portion of the guiding surfaces in the rotary axis is shifted with respect to that of other guiding surfaces, the number of the shifters that are capable of making contact with the brake element may be changed by the movement of the brake element in the rotational axis direction and, hence, the braking force may be finely adjusted.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a sixteenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the third aspect, yet further wherein the plurality of shifters are attached to the rotary member to be pivotable about a plurality of circumferentially spaced pivotal shafts provided thereon, and for coming into contact with the brake element.
Herein, since the plurality of shifters pivot and make contact with the brake element, the shifters are not liable to come off the rotary member, which keeps the shifters from getting lost. Also, since the shifters pivot, i.e., do not move linearly, space in the rotational axis direction increases and the movement is smooth.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a seventeenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the sixteenth aspect, yet further wherein the switching means is capable of switching a state of the shifters to the two states by moving the shifters to a different pivotal position. In this centrifugal braking device, the state of the shifters may be easily switched by simply pivoting the shifters.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in an eighteenth aspect of the present invention is a device as set forth in the sixteenth aspect, yet further wherein at least a part of the plurality of pivotal axes is fitted to the rotary member so as to be shifted in a position in the rotational axis direction. In this centrifugal braking device, the number of the shifters that are capable of making contact with the brake element may be changed by the movement of the brake element in the rotational axis direction and, hence, the braking force may be minutely adjusted.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a nineteenth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the first and second aspects, yet further wherein the shifting mechanism includes a rotary member rotatably fitted to the reel body, and a rotary cam mechanism for moving the brake element by converting a rotation of the rotary member to a movement in the rotational axis direction. In this centrifugal braking device, since the rotary movement is converted to a linear movement in the axial direction by using the rotary cam mechanism, the amount of movement in the rotational axis direction may be minutely set with respect to an operation amount (i.e., the rotary amount). Accordingly, the braking force may be easily set in a minute manner.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twentieth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the first and second aspects, yet further wherein the rotary member is non-rotatably fitted to the spool. In this centrifugal braking device, since the rotary member is fitted to the spool, the spool may be braked if it is rotatable with respect to the spool shaft.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-first aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the either of the first and second aspects, yet further wherein the rotary member is non-rotatably fitted to a rotary shaft of the spool. In this centrifugal braking device, since the rotary member is non-rotatably fitted to the rotary shaft of the spool, the spool may be braked regardless of the shape thereof.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-second aspect of the present invention is a device for braking a spool which is rotatably fitted to the reel body and includes a cylindrical brake element whose rotation is restricted with respect to the reel body; a rotary member which rotates together with the spool; a plurality of guide shafts radially fitted to the rotary member; and a plurality of shifters, each of which is movably attached to the guide shafts and moved towards the brake element by a centrifugal force generated by a rotation of the spool so as to make contact with the brake element, a braking characteristic of at least one of the shifter being different from a braking characteristic of other shifters.
In this centrifugal braking device, the braking characteristic of at least one of the shifters is different. Accordingly, the braking force may be minutely adjusted by variously combining the shifters having the different braking characteristics.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-third aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-second aspect, yet further wherein the shifters differing in braking characteristics can be respectively fit only to corresponding said guide shafts.
In a braking device including a plurality of shifters having differing braking characteristics, if, for instance, all of plurality of guide shafts are the same, the shifters having the differing braking characteristics may be freely attached to any of the guide shafts. For this reason, attaching the shifters associated with predetermined guide shafts in order to put the shifters in a well-balanced arrangement risks mis-assembling the shifters differing in braking characteristics.
Herein, in the twenty-third aspect of the centrifugal braking device, since the shifters differing in braking characteristics can only be fit to corresponding predetermined guide shafts, mis-assembly due to mistakes in attachment position of the shifters is prevented. Accordingly, the shifters may be certainly attached to the predetermined guide shaft and a desired braking force can be obtained.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-third aspect, yet further wherein the shape of a cross section of each of the guide shafts is different so as to correspond to each of the shifters having different braking characteristics.
Herein, the shifter may be attached only to the predetermined corresponding guide shaft due to the difference in the cross sectional shape of the guide shaft.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-fourth aspect, yet further wherein the shape of the cross section of the guide shafts is formed so as to be non-symmetric with respect to a face orthogonal to a rotary axis of the spool.
Herein, since the rotation of the shifters are stopped with respect to the guide shafts, they may be positioned in a predetermined direction.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-fifth aspect, yet further wherein the shape of the cross section of the guide shafts is trapezoidal.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the any of twenty-second to twenty-sixth aspects, yet further wherein the braking characteristic of at least one of the shifters is different due to a difference in mass thereof.
Herein, since a difference in the centrifugal force is generated by the difference in mass of the shifters, the braking force may be adjusted.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the any of twenty-second to twenty-sixth aspects, yet further wherein the braking characteristic of the at least one of shifters is different due to a difference in frictional coefficient thereof.
Herein, the braking characteristic of each of the shifters may be varied by changing the frictional coefficient of the shifters by, for instance, using different materials for the shifters or changing the shape of the contacting portion of the brake element.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the any of twenty-second to twenty-sixth aspects, further comprising a switching means for changing a state of at least one of the plurality of shifters to an inoperative posture in which no contact with the brake element is possible or to an operative posture in which a contact with the brake element is possible by changing a position of the at least one of the plurality of shifters.
Herein, since the state of the shifters may be switched to the inoperative posture or the operative posture by using the switching means, a rate of change in maximum braking force, minimum braking force, or the braking force may varied. Accordingly, an adjustable range of the braking force may be changed and, hence, the braking force may be freely adjusted depending of lure weight or fishing method.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a thirtieth aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-ninth aspect, yet further wherein the switching means is capable of switching a state of the shifters to either of the two postures by moving the shifters to different positions in an axial direction of the guide shafts.
Herein, the state of the shifters may be easily switched by simply moving the shifters to different positions in the axial direction of the guide shafts. Here, the braking characteristic of the shifters having the switching means may be different from that of the shifters having no switching means. Also, among the shifters having the switching means, the braking characteristic of the shifters in the inoperative posture may be different from that of the shifters in the operative posture.
The centrifugal braking device for a dual-bearing reel in a thirty-first aspect of the present invention is a device in accordance with the twenty-second aspect, yet further wherein the brake element is movable in the rotational axis direction of the spool; and the shifters are capable of making contact with the brake element with different number thereof due to a movement of the brake element in the rotational axis direction.
Herein, the braking force may be adjusted in a more minute manner without depending on the number of the guide shafts at different positions.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.